


Harold Finch

by Sheilacasmam



Series: Samaritan [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Birds, Drawing, Fan Art, Gen, Illustration, Traditional Art, admin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilacasmam/pseuds/Sheilacasmam
Summary: Black ink and promarkers.





	Harold Finch




End file.
